Forlorn Hope, Replenished Love
by Nalio
Summary: [NejiTen] Christmas fic. Neji's not like the other residents of Konoha..and Tenten likes it that way.


**Disclaimer: **I own everything not already patented/copyrighted in this story, Meaning nothing aside the general plot.

A/N: Hey everyone, After a long break from writing I finally have the motivation to write another NejiTen one-shot thanks inpart to the holiday season. Pretty AU , and Ill try to keep Neji away from the path of OOCness. They're all around 15-16 Years old.

The snow was falling heavily in Konoha this Christmas Eve.

Tsunade was having a christmas party for everyone and anyone, needless to say all the genin were there. All of them, except for one.

Hyuuga Neji was never too big on holidays, especially ones that were based on friends and family getting together. Ever since his father died he would start to slip into depression everytime this year.

It's not that he hated the holiday, he just felt left out in a sort of way. Of course, he knew someone like Naruto, who grew up not knowing his parents, celebrated it with cheer and joy like all of the other men and women who took residence in Konoha. But this was different to him, Naruto was an over-joyed person by nature, and Neji was just the polar opposite.(AN:Sasuke is with Orochimaru.)

He sat under a shriveled up tree, capped with fluffy white snow. A soft glow was eminating from a building not 100 yards away, where this so called 'Party' was being held.

He sighed, wishing nothing more than to be a normal happy golucky person, but some were not meant to be like others. Neji was his own person, a forlorn shadow so to speak of the other genin. There were only two people he knew who could understand him and why he was the way he was..

Enter TenTen and Hinata.

The latter, from what he supposed, was at the party right now smiling with her friends and having a good time with her boyfriend(Naruto) under the mistletoe(misteltoe?)

The former, from what he observed, was walking straight towards him with a determined look in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hyuuga , Stubborn, Prideful....."

He gave her a scrutinizing look, wondering if she came for a reason or just to play with his mind some more.

"Yet...so Warm, Sad, and Trapped."

His eyes widened for a moment, then he turned his head, finding the snow covered ground very interesting for the moments being.

She plopped down next to him.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself, Neji. Why not just try to mingle with everyone else and be happy?"

"I'm not like them...You know that."

"But, don't you want to be like them?"

He said nothing.

Something square, hard, and- He estimated; Was about 2.1 pounds was placed onto his lap.

He looked down, and noticed this object was wrapped in an evergreen wrapping, and tied with a cherry red ribbon.

"What's this..?"

"Come on Neji, your not that dense, it's a gift."

He slowly tore off the carefully placed wrapping, and opened the plain white box hidden under.

What he saw next would totally rupture something hidden deep within his heart and mind.

It was a picture, Particularly one of him and his father when he was just born, and his father holding him in his arms and smiling down into the bundle of blankets now known as Neji.

"...Tenten.....Where did you get this?"

"I had some help from your mother," she said with a small smile.

He examined it for what seemed to be an eternity.

This was utterly mind-blowing..

"Tenten...Arigato."

"Your welcome..Neji-kun."

They locked eyes for a moment, looking deeply into brown and white; Before Tenten spoke.

After much persuasion, she got him to come to the party.

"Only you could get me to do something like this TenTen.."

She smiled triumphantly.

The next event would change the course of these two fateful lives forever though.

The moment they walked in, they realized their mistake because one remembered she helped set up and the other was a byakugan master.

Also, because everyone was staring at them.

"Come on ! You gotta!" Came roars from the crowd.

They turned towards each other, tainted cheeks the color of crimson.

Slowly...ever so slowly..they made their way closer to each other. Closer and closer until they could taste each others sweet breath on their lips..

In that instant, they were universally at peace together in one body mind and soul. Their lips touched ever so slightly..gradually moving into a full blown make-out. (Im not good with writing kiss scenes, so make something up)

As they pulled apart, they stared into each others eyes, neither wanting to break the silence that hushed about them.

Finally, Neji said "Why?"

"I'm not like the others..I'm destined to lead a path of loneliness..Why me?"

"Because..your not like the others Neji. Your you, critical, stern, stubborn....  
..Warm..Sweet..Wonderful Neji..and your mine."

He raised an eyebrow at that "Your's eh?"

She knew what that glint was, and smirked back at him.

"You have a problem with that?"

"No...I rather enjoy it."

"I love you Neji-koi.."

"Aishiteru, Koibito."

OWARI

-

Short, yes I know. It was a spontaneous thing. Please please forgive any typos that may have occured. And if you don't know the Japanese words used in this story yet, then you obviously need to read more fanfiction.

Please please please review!!

Merry christmas, hannukah, kwanzaa(Spelling) or whatever your flavor is, and a happy 2005.

-Nalio


End file.
